


Time for more

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Hartwin, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Harry and Eggsy go on a date, and more.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Time for more

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't written quite like this in years so prepare for that.

“So” Eggsy started as he plonked himself down in the chair opposite Harry’s one behind the large mahogany desk in Arthur’s office. He always thought it made Harry look like some type of royalty. The title of King Arthur rather suited the man, long live the king indeed. “Mum’s said she can have the twins stay over tonight so our date night is good to go”. His grin causing his dimples to appear on his cheeks, making Harry smile back as he clasped his hands together in front of himself on the desk.

“And you’re sure it’s a good…time for you, shall we say?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes but his smile didn’t falter, “yes Harry. You know I don’t need to be in heat to have a chance at getting pregnant. It’s like 50% less of a chance but it’s still able to happen babes”. Harry did know this, he just wanted to make sure.

“Right well it doesn’t hurt to be reminded, you did only just come off of your birth control a few weeks ago after your last heat after all. Where are the twins now might I ask? Last I saw of them Bors and Kay were terrorising them”

“Rox and Percy have ‘em. They’re teaching them how to swim remember?”

Harry nodded, “ah yes, indoor or outdoor?”

Eggsy shook his head and chuckled lightly. “Posh git, indoor obviously. It’s still a bit cool outside and I don’t need two kids with a cold, mum would flip if Daisy got it off ‘em, don’t think she can cope with a moody, unwell 7-year old again”

“I shall pick you up from home later then, be ready for about 6 but I’ll let you know when I’m leaving the shop”

“Alright, I’m leaving here at 4 and mum’s coming at half past 5. Don’t be late ya hear me?”

“Perish the thought”

\-----

Later that day, Harry arrived home a 6.15pm.

Eggsy opened the door and looked down at his watch then back up to his smiling alpha who was walking up to where Eggsy was leaning against the doorframe, “You’re late, Arthur” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“And you look ravishing, Galahad” Harry replied, trailing his eyes over his husbands form.

“S’only jeans and a button down bruv. Hardly worth drooling over” Eggsy rolled his eyes but accepted the kiss Harry leant down to give him.

“On the contrary, however those jeans do look painted on, I can’t imagine they’re that comfortable. They do make your thighs look heavenly and although I can’t see it yet, I imagine your arse looks just as delectable” Harry’s hands ran down his back to squeeze said arse.

“Bit scandalous love, feelin’ me up on our doorstep”  
Harry kissed the grin off his lips, “may as well give Mrs Smith a bit of a show, I don’t think her husband even dare touch the old hag anymore”

A surprised laugh left Eggsy’s mouth as took in what Harry said once his brain came back up to speed from the breath-stealing kiss Harry bestowed upon him. 

“Christ Harry I know she was rude to me but that was over 3 years ago! She does still give me funny looks when I go for me runs though”

“She’s jealous of your figure in those lycra shorts you wear. And that her husband can’t seem to take his eyes off you, he tends to drool when he sees you in those that’s for certain”

“Not just you then yeah?”

“Evidently not my dear. Shall we go inside? I’ll change out of my suit and then we can head out”

They both entered the house and Eggsy went back to the kitchen to clean up the last dishes from the twins dinner, they were practically only eating solid foods now. They liked some milk before bed but Eggsy wasn’t breast feeding them anymore. They were growing up far too fast for Eggsy’s liking, Skye behaved like a teenager already despite being only 2 years old. Well, 2 years and “nearly 3, daddy!” as she liked to remind them, often. Their birthday was exactly a month away, May 21st, and they were just starting to understand what that meant so were becoming more and more excited about it. They’d managed to somehow avoid the whole ‘terrible twos’ situation and only had the odd tantrums now and then. As much as Eggsy loved the twins growing up and seeing their personalities grow each day, he missed the feeling of holding a little baby in his arms, Harry had even said he missed getting up in the middle of the night to feed them whilst Eggsy had the night off. Eggsy himself didn’t overly miss that but he had to admit sharing those quiet moments with his little ones was quite soothing. 

“Eggsy?” Eggsy was taken out of his thoughts by Harry calling his name down the stairs. 

“Yeah?” He yelled back as he put the last dish away

“Where is JB?” Harry asked whilst coming down the stairs

“Mum took him, Daisy wanted to have him for the night. Figured it would be better for us too, less to worry about.”

Harry nodded as he came into the kitchen, “makes sense”

“Don’t you look handsome” Eggsy said with a smirk. Harry had on a dark green button down similar to Eggsy’s maroon one paired with black trousers.

Harry smiled and crowded Eggsy up against the kitchen counter, “shall we be on our way dear?” Eggsy’s breath hitched when Harry kissed along his jaw and down his neck “yeah, yes, yeah”. Harry chuckled against Eggsy’s neck before giving one last sucking kiss to the bond mark there and pulling away to take his hand and lead him towards the door to leave. “The taxi should be here still, I asked Steve to wait whilst we got ready. Would you like your coat?”

“Nah, it’s not too cold out for April to be fair, I know I said earlier it was but we’re not swimming. We’ll be in a pub so I’ll be warm”

“Right you are”

After locking up the house and getting into the waiting taxi, they made it to their favourite pub where they often went for their dates. They had brought the twins along with them a few times and the bar staff and few regulars they knew adored them. 

“Just the two of you tonight?” The waitress, Maisie, asked with a warm smile as she came over to their table to take their orders. She was actually one of Roxy’s best friends, the two alphas having went to secondary school, sixth form and even university together. Whilst Roxy had finished university and been recruited by Kingsman, Maisie was now doing a PhD in Biology and waitressing part time. 

“Yes, the little ones are at their grandmothers for the evening” Harry said and smiled back at her

“That’ll be nice for them I bet, will it be your usuals?” 

“Food wise yes but for drinks we’ll both be having water tonight please Maisie” Eggsy answered for the both of them

Maisie gasped a bit and smiled even wider, “are you expecting Eggsy?”

Eggsy laughed and shook his head a bit, “no, not yet anyway. Hoping to be”

The young alpha squealed in delight and wrote down their orders, “oh my goodness, you can have dessert on the house! This is so exciting! I’ll be right back with your drinks and I’ll put your order through to the kitchen”

“Thank you” They said simultaneously

Dinner passed by slowly but pleasantly all the same. Discussions of work were kept to a minimal due to being out in public but Harry made it clear to Eggsy that he wanted him to take more local missions rather than be out of the country for a few weeks at a time like he was doing currently. Eggsy had agreed, after all, how was he supposed to get pregnant if he wasn’t even in the country? They also had a lengthy conversation about moving to a new house to have more room for when they extended their family. 

“What do you want this time around Haz?” Harry thought for a moment whilst swallowing down the last of his water. “I hadn’t really thought about it, we can’t forget that Sebastian has requested a brother. Skye has no opinion as I recall from when Sebastian carried on that conversation the morning after he spent the night with us when they were potty training”. As Eggsy would often say the twins now ‘have that shit on lock bruv’ when they were asked how the potty training was going. After a few months both twins were now fully confident in using the potty with no fuss.

Eggsy smiled at Harry, his scent sweet with happiness, “as long as they’re healthy hey? Hopefully now that we’ve both got a set of twins out our systems we’ll just have the one this time around”

“Doesn’t that not depend on if I, how did you phrase it, ‘put my back into it?’ Was it?” Harry smirked as Eggsy rolled his eyes good naturedly.

\-----

By the time they arrived home it was already 8:30pm, having stayed out a bit longer than usual to enjoy their rare time out alone together.

“Do you want a drink?” Eggsy asked whilst they took off their shoes by the front door after entering and locking it up.

“If it all the same to you dear, I’d rather we head upstairs for the evening. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes Harry” Eggsy said and turned to jog up the stairs with Harry taking a more leisurely pace behind him.

Eggsy had started to unbutton his shirt before he even arrived at their bedroom door, he had it fully off and thrown on the plush chair in the corner of their room by the time Harry entered the room.

“Well aren’t you eager” Harry chuckled and took off his own shirt and tossed it to the side with his partners.

“I really want you to put a baby in me so yeah I’m pretty fuckin’ eager”

“That’s arousing and a bit off putting at the same time”

“Baby making is gonna go down tonight ain’t it? I’d say it’s appropriate” Eggsy shrugged and crawled across the bed in his pants to lay in the middle, his jeans left in a heap on the floor with his socks. “C’mon alpha, been thinkin’ about getting your knot in me for ages” Eggsy shivered at the growl that came from his mate who had stripped himself bare, not caring about putting his clothes away properly for once. Eggsy didn’t have time to admire the gorgeous cock in front of him before he was pounced on and snogged within an inch of his life. “Why on earth are these still on?” Harry spoke against his lips and slid his hands into Eggsy’s underwear to squeeze his plush arse. 

“Because-” Eggsy panted against his lips and lifted his hips to give Harry more room to grope at him whilst grinding against his erection at the same time, “there’s a surprise down there for ya”

Harry pulled himself up onto his knees and dragged Eggsy’s pants down and dropped them off the side of the bed, “I assume it has something to do with why your arse isn’t leaking slick all over the bedsheets?”

“Oh christ Harry way to make it sound sexy bruv” Eggsy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh on the contrary dear boy” Harry grinned and put a hand under each knee to push Eggsy’s legs up so his knees were bent, his feet flat on the bed and he was spread out in front of Harry, “seeing your lovely hole stretched around a plug is one of the sexiest things I have the pleasure of witnessing”

Eggsy gasped when he bent down to lick around the plug, the pressure from his tongue nudging the plug against his prostate and sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

“Fuck Harry” he murmured when the alpha took him into his mouth and started to thrust the plug in and out of his slick entrance at the same time. He threw his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes as the white-hot pleasure warmed his entire body. He bit his lip and turned his head to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his moans.

Harry pulled off his dick and kissed across his stomach, up his chest and to the exposed side of his neck, “none of that now darling, you know I like to hear how good I make you feel” he whispered against his cheek, all the while still moving the plug at a slow pace.

Eggsy turned his face and captured Harry’s lips with his own, “you just -ah! Fuck, you just want to boost your own ego” He said between deep kisses

“I like to know you’re enjoying yourself, if that makes my so called ego inflate then why not try as hard as I might to get you to scream for me” Harry nipped his lip and Eggsy let out a whimper both at his words and the plug slipping loose from his body.

“Please Harry, need you. Need you alpha” He whined when Harry ran his fingers through his slick cheeks, spreading the wetness around his hole.

“You’ll have me soon, my beautiful omega” Harry purred against his neck as he sucked a dark bruise on the sensitive skin. Eggsy squirmed when Harry pushed two fingers into him, his breath hitching with the slow drag of the fingers inside him.

“Harry, c’mon please, s-stop fuckin’ about” He panted and whined high in his throat at the slow circles his sweet spot was receiving, “Harry, fuck, gonna cum if ya don’t stop, ahh”  
Harry slowly removed his fingers before guiding Eggsy over onto his front, keeping him flat to the bed with one hand between his shoulder blades and slicking himself up with the other hand that he was just using to spread Eggsy open even further than the plug already had.

“Haz, lemme get into – shit!” Eggsy hissed out as Harry guided himself into the omega with one continuous movement as he laid himself chest to back on top of the boy underneath him, “I want you like this” Harry spoke against his neck as he nuzzled into it, “I want you in my arms”. Said arms were then moved underneath Eggsy so Harry could hold him under the arms and grab hold of the front of his shoulders and above his pecs.

“Bu-but tha’s not traditional” Eggsy started to pant again as Harry moved his hips backwards and then thrust forwards again, keeping a controlled pace and brushing over Eggsy’s prostate with each slow thrust and making him squirm in pleasure.

Harry huffed a laugh into Eggsy’s neck, “quite frankly my dear I couldn’t give a shit about tradition, I want to hold you whilst I breed you”

Eggsy gave a full body shudder and groaned soundly at his alpha’s words. If anyone else were to try that sort of talk on him he’d probably punch them but those words coming from Harry made him hot all over. “Fuck, faster please”. Eggsy felt Harry’s breathing pick up as his hips moved quicker and harder, “you’re being awfully polite tonight darling, saying please oh so prettily for me” Harry groaned when Eggsy clenched around him.

Eggsy bucked his hips back against the powerful thrusts as much as he could, the warmth in his stomach growing hotter and hotter with his impending orgasm building up. He couldn’t stop the high pitch whimpers leaving him as the head of Harry’s thick cock abused his sweet spot. “Fuck, oh fuck yes! Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop”.

Harry growled lowly and moved onto his knees to drive his hips harder into Eggsy, the slapping of skin on skin, Harry’s rough breaths and Eggsy’s whimpering moans filled the room along with the scent of sex. Eggsy cried out and threw his head back onto Harry’s shoulder as he felt his knot growing and catching on his hole, “gonna cum Harry, please please please…” Harry cut off his rambling with a sharp kiss of mainly teeth and tongue as he felt the rhythmic clenching of the omega’s hole signalling his near release, “cum for me my love, let me feel you cum on my cock”

Eggsy tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut as his jaw clenched tightly, he groaned through his teeth, coming over the bed sheets.

Harry swore as his knot slipped into Eggsy just as the omega started to cum, the tightness around him setting off his own release and he bit down over the healed mating bite on the boys neck, promptly setting Eggsy off into a quick yet intense second orgasm, knocking the breath out of him due to it being so soon after his first and having had no time for a recovery period.

Harry ground his hips into the younger man’s arse as he filled him and rode out the last shocks of pleasure for the both of them. He carefully released the hold he had on Eggsy’s neck and licked over the newly bitten wound to soothe it, preening to himself at Eggsy’s happy little noises and content scent at the attention his sore neck was receiving.

“God babe” Eggsy mumbled into the pillow once he caught his breath. Harry hummed and gently rolled them onto their sides so he wasn’t squashing him with his full body weight anymore. They both shivered as the movement caused Harry’s knot to tug at Eggsy hole and cause his cock to let out a few more spurts of cum inside of him.

“Are you alright Eggsy?” Harry asked and kissed the back of his head

“More than Haz, missed havin’ your knot in me” Eggsy replied with a happy smile and then squeezed himself around Harry to hear him curse and buck his hips.

“Cheeky little thing you” 

Eggsy sighed and turned his head for a kiss which he was given immediately. He loved how caring and loving Harry became after they slept together, the alpha always holding him tightly against his chest and kissing him wherever he could reach as they waited for the knot to deflate.

“You’ll never quite understand, just how much you truly mean to me my darling boy” Harry whispered in between soft kisses to his cheek. Eggsy felt himself welling up a bit and turned his head again to catch Harry’s lips with his own for another chaste kiss.

“I love you Harry, so much” he whispered against his lips and felt rather than saw the smile he got in return as he kept his eyes closed, “and I you, my sweet boy”.

**Author's Note:**

> "You’ll never quite understand, just how much you truly mean to me my darling boy"
> 
> Is a quote I found on tumblr ages ago that I noted down in my notes app but I can't for the life of me find it on tumblr again. Credit goes to the person that made that quote.
> 
> Bye for now!
> 
> Tumblr - CoffeeTalkBaby


End file.
